Self adhesive nail overlay or wrap is a product used by and designed for professional manicurists and/or pedicurists within the beauty industry or nail industry, although anyone knowledgeable in the application methods can apply the product.
The invention is an improvement in the application of the materials used as a nail overlay or wrap that is adhered to the human fingernail or toenail which provides strength and durability to the nail and aids in the overall beauty of the nail.
An "overlay" or "wrap" is defined as the method and total area to which the material used as the overlay or wrap is applied to the natural nails or nail tip extensions, or both. When applying an "overlay," the material is adhered to the top of the natural nail or nail tip extension or both. When applying a "wrap," the material is adhered to the top of the natural nail or nail tip extensions or both and also beneath that portion of the nail which extends past the end of the finger or toe.